


Isn't It Funny - A No It's Bucky Deleted Scene

by Candiieace



Series: No, It's Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiieace/pseuds/Candiieace
Summary: It is days after graduation and Steve has discovered a very interesting thing.





	Isn't It Funny - A No It's Bucky Deleted Scene

Steve sat patiently in the diner waiting for Bucky to arrive. Ever since ‘the incident’ at graduation, Bucky had been doing everything he could to make sure Steve was nowhere near (Y/N). This obviously had left Steve in an awkward position, does he hang out with Buck to keep him happy and  risk upsetting (Y/N), or does he hang out with (Y/N) so she is happy which will just make Bucky angry?

Either way he was torn.

Sighing, Steve rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands till little white stars clouded his vision. He didn’t even know what actually happened at Graduation. One minute Steve is talking to the Principal about the college he got into and his plans for the future and the next minute Bucky is walking over to him, clutching his bloody nose as a very angry looking (Y/N) glares at him from across the hall. All he could get out of Bucky was that there was a misunderstanding and every time he brought up what happened with (Y/N), she changed the subject and threatened to hit him with a pillow if he brought it up again. Hopefully one of them would tell him soon because this was just getting ridiculous

The door to the diner chimed as it opens and in walked Bucky, his arm around his new girl of the week. This was also something that Bucky has been doing lately, a new girl on his arm constantly.

The three fell into comfortable conversation for a while till Steve’s phone beeped, a message popping up from a certain female he isn’t allowed to talk about inviting him out for dinner.

Bucky’s date is… fine? There was just something weird about the last few girls Bucky had been bringing around.

It’s only when Bucky’s date excuses herself to go to the restroom that he notices something. With a shake of his head he dismisses the crazy thought until she turns back one last time and gives a tiny wave to Bucky that he sees it. He sees the similarities ALL of Bucky’s pasts dates have. Literally every single one.

“She’s hot, isn’t she?” Bucky smirks at Steve before taking a drink of his coffee.

With a sigh, Steve shakes his head.

Wow.

He didn’t realise.

Actually, this could make this whole situation better.

Steve absentmindedly played with his cup as he held back his grin. “She’s okay, (Y/N) is cuter though.”

Almost choking on his coffee, Bucky coughed violently. “What the hell does SHE have to do with this?”

“Dude, they look alike. They could be sisters.” Looking over to the far side of the diner, Steve motioned to the girl now walking back from the restroom. “You have a type, man.” And it was with a simple laugh that made Bucky stiffen with anticipation that Steve dropped the bomb “(Y/N) is your type.”

With a scoff, Bucky stands and throws some cash on the table “Bullshit.” Storming off, Bucky’s date stands there confused as she watches Bucky storm out.

An awkward silence followed before Steve cleared his throat and stood up. “Uh, did you want me to drive you home?”

 


End file.
